User talk:Dr. Clayton Forrestor
!]] :exerpt from forum re:dlc "maybe not a whole planet . . .id settle for a forest moon . . . with ewoks to shoot (heh, heh)Dr. Clayton Forrestor 10:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)" =Welcome= Hi, my screen name is Dr. Clayton Forrestor. you can call me Dr. F. i am a sysop (administrator) for this wikia. if i can be of service in any way please contact me. enjoy. Minions of Dr. F ---- Darkseide ---- The Chatting Sysops DR. F available for chat on aim/google user = DrCForrestor - and on xfire = drclaytonforrestor is available as thedarkestmeepit on google is available as Fenrakk101 on google ::::::::::::I prefer MSN over AIM =P 18:50, February 20, 2010 (UTC) =Glossary of (un)familiar terms= drop your term here and someone will define it. ---- shotty: shotgun DPS: damage per second proc: Proc is a common term used primarily in game programming to refer to an event - a "procedure" - triggered under particular circumstances. stack: end result is additive (+150% critical damage from sniper rifle stacks with mordecai's +6% critical damage from deadly skill) RB: DOT: damage over time area of effect: "splash damage" non-point focal damage over area FPRPG: first person role playing game Flinch: is when you shoot an enemy and they temporarily stop, like how shooting a charging Badass Psycho enough can make it stop for a moment. Non-Trigger Damage: bullet and rocket damage only, not elemental (proc:see above) damage. directed damage not involving DOT or area of effect. Accuracy Recovery: this is the time it takes your sights to stop wavering and give you an _accurate_ sight picture. =Conversations= Re: cannon If you did in fact find Master McCloud dropping a level 49 and found a level 48 in a chest, then you might want to revise this page. -- Claptrap 19:49, January 11, 2010 (UTC) was right. i was wrong. Congratulations Gratz on your promotion to the ranks of adminship! Steel _ 17:29, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Hyperion Userbox I improved the image quality of the Hyperion logo, and adjusted the userbox as you suggested. Did it come out like you expected? I'm thinking of doing it with the S&S and/or Torgue logos, though change the left side color of the Torgue logo to silver. What do you think? 17:30, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ? Humor Heh, ya I saw that ;p. You keep up the good work too, sir.Phoenixlol 14:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) hi im new to this i live in australia hi im new to this i live in australia its 8 30 pm 23/2/10 i was wondering if any1 new wen the new dlc will bout out on xbox live :I will stumble into Dr F's talkpage with a line from The Secret Armory of General Knoxx page. "It will be available for Xbox 360 on February 23rd, and PC and PS3 on February 25th." --Nagamarky 12:49, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Prophet of the word 02:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. The Circles Please delete The Circles. I made that by accident. Still getting used to Wikipedia despite using it for years. We're all learning. But yeh, remove Template: The Circles and keep Template: The Three Circles. :) Sorry about that. Kranitoko 23:00, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you :) Kranitoko 23:04, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Ive always wanted to help make a wiki :) Im an avid Boarderlands player and have already downloaded all three DLC's and I hope to help out with the new Secret armory pages. Hello. I was woundering if you were a moderator for this wiki. If so I have an Item I need to discuss with you. Thank you DethMetalDrummer 02:33, February 26, 2010 (UTC)The Secret Armory of General Knoxx: Monster Edit Read you message about there not being any gun trucks in Avatar, and I hope this clears up some issues, but at the beginning of the movie when they arrive on Pandora, as Jake is getting off the transport, you see a 6-wheeled truck with a mini-gun turret drive by in the distance, just before you see the huge dump truck, and it bears a strong resemblence to the Monster. If you don't believe me, watch that scene and you should see it if you look close enough, and they had a screenshot of the gun truck from the game tie-in in Game Informer magazine, issue 196. Trust me, I did my research when I posted that up, just to make sure I wasn't seeing things or posting something that didn't exist. Hope to hear back from you..... :be it known to all that i have been proven wrong and have apologized to DMD. Who says METAL is dead? 'K1ngMea7wad - Eridian Weapons page editing' Hey, was just stopping by to ask for a bit of help, and letting you know I think the Eridian Weapons page needs some additions, but I'm not all that sure how to use/edit the wiki properly. The, "Eridian Splat Gun", "Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun", and "Eridian Firebomb" should probably all be added to the list. The "Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun" I found yesterday during my last round of the Circle of Duty: Medal of Duty and it fires a corrosive projectile that then continues rolling for atleast 2 more if not 3 more times causing more corrosive damage. Also I uploaded the screenshots of the "Eridian Splat Gun" and the "Eridian Firebomb" (the Legendary one) to this page: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Eridian_Firebomb . Please help, thanks! K1ngMea7wad (again), I made a page for each of the three new Eridian Guns I've found. Thanks for the help, hopefully other people will come across these guns as well and be able to edit the articles to make them look better, but for now what I made will have to do. The 3 I made are the Eridian Firebomb, Eridian Splat Gun, and Eridian Rolling Spatter Gun. I don't have a screenshot for the last just yet because I just found it today, but I will get the pic for it up as soon as I can. DR. A, Dr.F, are you a real Dr., or is that just your screen name? :i am in fact not a doctor of any kind. dr clayton forester was a character on mystery science theater 3000, a tv show on comedy central and the sci-fi channel. 17:47, February 27, 2010 (UTC) A quick answer I would say that's bullet and rocket damage etc. (Damaged caused by pulling the trigger). Just a guess.--wadjet2 22:25, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yeah.--wadjet2 00:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) User Boxes Hey, I'm new here and I was wondering how to add "User Boxes" to my user page. Thank you for the welcome, :see the gallery and dont forget to end the section with . enjoy! 18:00, March 4, 2010 (UTC) I saw a post not to long back about a "pearlescent" Bessie Sniper Rifle. I have yet to see it posted in the Sniper section. I found it interesting because that is a nickname that some military snipers have for a specific kind of rifle. At the end of the first season of NCIS the female Secret Service Agent Kate is shot with a "Bessie" by Ari. It is also explained later that the "Bessie" was Agent Gibbs preffered sniper rifle. By the way. I am the Keep of Useless Information. Proven Mayhem. :see your talk page for reply. 06:06, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Why has my page been deleted? Hello Today i made a page on borderland wiki about a pearlescent gun which had yet to be recored on the wiki, i was wondering why has the page been deleated? individual weapon pages are prohibited. model unforgiven is already documented. unforgiven unforgiven is a modded weapon and not supported by this wiki. if you would like to advertise your possession of this item please do so on your user and or talk page. thank you. Vandal Hey, Can you deal with this? I made a account so i can revert this tools changes to the wiki, But i've done all i can really do, are you able to clean the rest of it up and ban that IP? http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/71.12.178.7 Thanks! Btw. Big fan of this wiki :D PirateJake 13:31, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :ty P.J. How do I correct wrong information on a Page? Dr. Clayton, I found some wrong info on the SDU page "(These "Bonus" SDUs from the second playthrough appear to have been eliminated with the latest patch (1.3.0))". I can verify that I have recieved the Lost Caves and the Safe House SPT SDU's after the Secret Armory DLC on the 360. Now I had to beat the little twerp up to get them (It took four attemps for each) I would say they have about a 25% chance of showing up vs. a grenade mod. I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 20:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) you may change it by whichever means does the least damage to contents you do not disagree with. or add to the discussion on the talk page as i have done with your comments here. 07:03, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Clayton, That looks like a really good way of showing the info. I hope that with the further proponderence of evidence and perserverance of players that we can get to the bottom of this. i have found that it is the perserverance that is rewarded. I am the Keeper of Useless Information ~ Proven Mayhem 13:07, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Clayton, It is good to have another soldier in the ranks looking for the truth of the matter. lol I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC) PT2 Claptrap SDU's Hey man, it's K1ng. I just had a quick question that I needed verified because I was unsure about it. I still have my mission for returning the repair kit to the claptrap in the Scrapyard in my playthrough 2. If the "First 5" is exact, then it's the very last claptrap I need to get an SDU from, as I'm at 63 inventory spaces currently. If I were to progress my story, but keep ahold of that mission/the repair kit, am I still going to be able to go back and turn it in? If not, and progressing the story past the Scrapyard ruins the chances of getting the SDU, then I just shafted myself by going to Krom's Canyon pretty much, which I also have the claptrap repair kit for, and plan on trying to debunk the "first 5" theory, but I guess we'll see how long I last in trying that 'cause it's a long distance to continually reload, I'm even getting fed-up with the Scrapyard one, as I've tried atleast 20+ times already. Please get back to me on this, I'd rather not waste too much playtime. I guess since I've already progressed my story I'll just continue on and hold the repair kit until I hear back. Thanks in advance. - K1ng 03:30, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Failed at taböle editing Hi! I failed badly at table editing... How do I change background color of a table's cell? Naidire 15:34, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :|style="background:green;"| 268. where 268 = your text here and color is #hex or html color word. does that help? 16:06, March 12, 2010 (UTC) as in: Dr. Clayton...HELP! How do I make my signature also a link to go back to my talk page and or my home page like i have seen so many on the WIki so far? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :enter this into the slot provided in your preferences: I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Once again Dr. Clayton, Thank you for all your help. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 11:53, March 15, 2010 (UTC) IM I noticed you added yours and Claptrap's chat names to the page. Please make sure not to add mine, it's a bit on a "need-to-know" basis. If anyone wants to message me, my email address is Fenrakk101@Live.com, but that's not the one I log into MSN with, so mention that. 23:56, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :roger that fen. i added claptrap on account of his placing his chat id on his talk page. i assumed you would only add yours if _you_ wanted to. 00:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Need help moving template back User:Swampfire has apparently moved Template:Mordecai Build, twice I think. And then screwed with the default values for the different skills. At any rate, I can't figure out how to move it back. Help? Thank you, I appreciate it. 31stCenturyMatt 07:39, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :i cant tell if swampfire was trying to replace mord template with post knoxx by dalek, or replace both templates with his own build though i suspect the latter. anyway its protected now and if dalek would like post knoxx protected we can do that too. 14:08, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Dahl Penetrator Dr. Clayton, Is the Dahl Penetrator a Glitched weapon like the S&S Draco or is this the way that it has always supposed to be? I found a Desert Penetrator on an Armory run and I love it. IMO, it blows the Hyperion Invader away for all around use. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:08, March 15, 2010 (UTC) :The only way the Draco is glitched is that it never spawns as a Draco, with its title and unique accessory - only the accessory spawns, indicated by a x3 or x4 Fire elemental. The Penetrator always spawns with both its title and unique barrel. --Nagamarky 12:52, March 15, 2010 (UTC) But aren't they both still glitches? One doesn't show up with proper naming, coloring and flavor text. And the other has all the things that make "Legendary" weapons legendary, a sniper with a barrel that fires full auto (when the only thing that comes close is the Hyperon Invader w/ 5 rd burst and is legendary) and flavor text, "Sniper killer, qu'est que c'est?". If I had to guess: The Draco has a coding issue that doesn't allow it to read properly. The Penetrator has an issue very similar to the "Psudopearlesent" weapons in that something in the name coloring is off and it should be the Legendary Orange. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 20:44, March 15, 2010 (UTC) In my opinion, these weapons (along with the old white pearlescents) are a message to tell you not to ignore loot that isn't purple or orange. I thought that this was the reason they didn't patch it last update, and the Dahl penetrator, from what I have seen is more uncommon than most oranges. I've found upwards of 10 defilers, and loads of equalizers, volcanos and other oranges and only 2 penetrators. Steel _ 20:58, March 15, 2010 (UTC) ::first off i agree with all of you and thanks a ton for pitching in your input. the penetrator is blue/purple on account of the barrel being barrel1 basically and barrel1_penetrator was never upgraded to orange rarity(too much work i assume). legendary weapons are orange because the rarity value of their special parts _plus_ the rarity value of their name. cyclopi and thanotoi overshot the mark and penetrators fell short. on a side note the penetrator is good for bad situations being a b4||$ out damage machine and the invader(executioner) is good for bursts in _tight_ groups. and i like steel_crab's take on the overlooking habits (say it with me folks "always look for red text"). 22:00, March 15, 2010 (UTC) I agree completely with Steel and our Good Doctor. I just hit level 61 last night. I have only seen one penetrator so far and I have another toon not far behind on the 61 race. My Desert Penetrator puts out 340+ and has 8 rds in the clip. Now this may not sound that impressive until you realize two things: 1) it is a sniper rifle and 2) it is full-auto...all the time. lol My hunter uses it as the most leathal assualt rifle in the game for the sheer fact that all of his sniper skills and class mod abilites stack on top of a truly nasty rifle. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:45, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Negative Criticism Not really sure how you deal with people being, for lack of a better word "asses", for no reason, but I commented to this kid anyway. Don't know if it really makes a difference, it just seemed unreasonable. - http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:Bifbuzz#Screw_up_your_armory_glitch.3F - K1ng 01:48, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :unfortunately k1ng he can be an ass on forums and his own pages. so long as he stays within those bounds hes safe n'est-ce pas? 03:12, March 16, 2010 (UTC) How do I use the Lilith Template to post my Build? Dr. Clayton. I have looked over the Lilith Build posted by other gamers and I have not seen the one that I use or really anything that close to it. How do I get a copy of the template to edit and then post my build in the Build Section for Lilith? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 17:16, March 16, 2010 (UTC) :KoUK goto Template:Lilith_Build click edit, copy the top half of the page (before the ), goto any lilith build click the address bar and change the name (end of address) to something clever like oh say Lilith Build_- KoUK (or click this link and change address to what you like), now paste your content over whatever is generated by wikia, fill out table, preview to check your work, add fluff text if desired. save it when you like it. 18:40, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much Doc. When my Hunter is done you will get to see him up there to. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 19:21, March 16, 2010 (UTC) I need a sysop's help I monkied up someone's build on Mordecai's Build page and was hoping my edit could be removed so that it is reset to the way it was. http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Mordecai_Build:_Blood_Sniper I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 12:13, March 22, 2010 (UTC) KoUK-PM follow your link above click on history. next to your edit there is an option to undo, click this and save and it never happened. 21:43, March 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. Clayton. I am sorry for the late reply, been busy and a little forgetful. I fixed my mistake and it should be back to normal. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:44, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Forum posts in main namespace I might be completely wrong here, BUT: So, every day there's another couple of new articles in the main namespace meant to be threads in the Forum: namespace. From each individual forum's page there's an "Add new topic" box, right? What if, these few people are landing on Forum:Index, typing their new topic title into the search box, blindly hitting search, and then clicking the red link to create a new page right at the very top of the search results page? I'm not saying that's right, it's just the only explanation I can come up with. Looking at other Wikia sites, I can't find instances of the same phenomenon. So, what if "createbox"es were added to each row in the list of forums on Forum:Index? Thank you for your time. 31stCenturyMatt 06:10, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :im not ignoring you 3.1Kmatt. just considering how/if this can be done, conservatively. 20:15, March 18, 2010 (UTC) ::That's cool, thanks. 31stCenturyMatt 23:43, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Do only sysops,moderators or admins get unique custom signatures? ☻BLObOrt☻ 16:18, March 17, 2010 (UTC) No, Any user can have a custom signature if they wish, there is a section on my talk page which tells you how, look for Claptraps post< 16:58, March 17, 2010 (UTC) j-nox is correct. anyone can have a custom sig. make a page with your sig. then make a page refering to the first. enter the second page into your preferences pane for signature. it is preferable to have these pages under your user:namespace (such as user:blobort/sig & user:blobort/sig/prefs) 20:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question You probably get this all the time, but, are you really a doctor? (Im joking and being serious at the same time haha) I-Am-Borderlands 22:01, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :please see DR above. 22:38, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Character builds Should character builds be in their own namespace? Probably not, but they are kind of artificially inflating the total number of articles, mentioned in the sidebar under "Latest activity". 31stCenturyMatt 11:15, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :you make a good point. we will take it under advisement. ty. 13:01, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::I suggested in the past that they should be in a sub page of the contributor's personal page and categorised to appear in a jumbo category list for anyone to browse. Or four categories as the case may be. One article in the main namespace can link to the lot. -- WarBlade 13:09, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Gallery thumbnails resizing I edited a part of my userpage, and the pictures in the gallery of another part gained extra white space after the edit which I cannot revert to undo. Do galleries have new formatting now? --Nagamarky 18:13, March 26, 2010 (UTC) :try: note the userbox clear at end enables footnoting of gallery items w/o off set. 22:02, March 26, 2010 (UTC) ::in all honesty nags i never used gallery until you asked this question and i sandboxed edits to your page. to the best of my knowledge the frames/whitespace are not user defined but established by the wiki (read LobStoR). 22:16, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I've seen a lot of changes to wiki formatting lately, so I wouldn't be surprised if they changed the gallery. There's a quick-add for the gallery too, so changing the display layout may have come with it. --Nagamarky 04:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :danke. help! hello, thanks for your message! I'm looking for some help with my level 61 siren. I can only use two guns in battle, for some reason I havent unlocked the full four. I have loads of rare weapons I want to use (esp. when killing crawmerax!) if you could point me in the right direction I would be really grateful! :) :you will need to complete the game up through mad mel in dahl headlands to receive weapon sdu mission rewards. this will leave you at new haven in PT1 but since she (your siren)is primarily a craw hunter this should be no problem. the other option is save editing but we dont know your platform so that is up to you. 18:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) ---if the above reply was helpful please check this box {box}. if not you may return unused portion to place of purchase for a full refund. void where prohibited.--- Dr F... Dr F, I'd like to speak to you on AIM. My screename is: zombieaspir I've added you, but I haven't seen you online. -- 02:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC)AspiR :Dr. F doesn't get to play all day all night. He sometimes goes offline for several days at a time. He will be here again soon. 02:58, March 28, 2010 (UTC) I made no assumptions to the contrary. I was merely notifying him my intent to speak with him... sorry if I ruffled any feathers. I see I'll have to tip toe around here. 03:38, March 28, 2010 (UTC)AspiR :We're not bloodhounds here. He simply hasn't been on anywhere lately, so I'm guessing life is his his way. 03:40, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Fair enough. I assumed since he edited this talk page today, it'd be fitting to leave him a message letting him know I'd like to speak with him. For all I know, he might not even sign onto AIM unless he knows someone wants to talk to him. My aim was to let him know ahead of time if that was the case. EDIT: Nevermind. 03:43, March 28, 2010 (UTC)AspiR :AspiR - sorry i missed you. anything pressing? or is the matter at an end? 22:15, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Mistake Thanks for clearing that up. Woohooyeee 12:00, March 30, 2010 (UTC) SDU's Dr. Clayton. I was wondering if we have gathered enough data yet to remove the " (These "Bonus" SDUs from the second playthrough appear to have been eliminated with the latest patch (1.3.0){disputed see talk page})" and return the article to pre-revision status. I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 14:55, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :yes. please include links to the talk page and your forum discussions in your revision to avoid confusion. Bravo Zulu to you and the K1ng and those who helped you out. 22:53, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Dr. Clayton. Would putting it down in the Trivia as a "Busted" Myth with the links work? I am the Keeper of Useless Knowledge ~ Proven Mayhem 13:50, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :yes. so long as you remove the entire parenthetical reference from the main body of the article. trivia:busted myth is good idea, lets hope it catches on. 17:52, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Dr. F, I will probably have it amended later today. KoUK ~ Proven Mayhem 12:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) D1g Edits User:D1g has been scouring the wiki and changing a number of articles with the same edit again. This time it's "This area being available after (....)" in a Notes section. The statement is grammatical nonsense in itself and the information it's trying to convey looks like a "this is unlocked by" statement, although it could be interpreted any number of ways once translated to English. A couple of my repairs have been reverted. The mission structure edits have also included misinformation in the info boxes. Aside from chasing around reverting everything that needs to be reverted, and translating the ones that might actually be a useful note, I'm a bit lost about what to do next concerning this editor. -- WarBlade 21:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) :He's also adding notes claiming that the Claptrap rescues are unlocked by other missions. They never have been. -- WarBlade 22:06, April 4, 2010 (UTC) So in other words (hope you don't mind me popping in) he's went on an editing spree where the majority of his edits are not necessary, incorrect or is putting un-confirmed information....."also adding notes claiming that the Claptrap rescues are unlocked by other missions". After 1 ban you would have thought he had learned?? This is just my opinion J-Nox 22:20, April 4, 2010 (UTC) D1g is probably the most controversial member on all of wikia. 22:23, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Google Chrome IDave Ja Vu 02:17, April 10, 2010 (UTC) no not really IE8 just keeps shutting down on me. i guess i'll learn to ignore it any way its not that big of an issue size|link=http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/User:IDave_Ja_Vu 02:47, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Yep Sure Am. any what ever i did seems to have sorted out the problem any way. thanks by the way IDave Ja Vu 03:25, April 10, 2010 (UTC)